Kimberella
by Kasolyna
Summary: Alterverse Kigo. An strange girl and a princess meet at a ball and fall in love. Can their love hold out when Kimberella's parents, and even the King himself are against it?


Disclaimer: Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, Bob Marley owned Kim Possible,and I did not. The same is true in this day and age, so snap back to reality. The idea of Cinderella is too old to give credit to one. All I can say is that I was inspired to write this by the Disney movie 'Cinderella', but that my story is not based off of it.

Well anyways, I'm having a contest on deviantArt, which everyone who wishes to may enter, just go go to kasolyna., or go to my main page by clicking my name, then click 'homepage' and it will direct you there.

Follow the rules, and if you don't have a deviantArt account, that's alright, just send me a message and I'll give you my email and I'll post it giving you credit as the artist.

This is deep, deep Kigo, either abandon ship or come along for the ride. All aboard who's coming aboard. Yo h yo ho a pira.. wtf? This has nothing to do with pirates, just get along and read already before I have to blabber on more. And if you ike the story, read the author notes, don't ask just do.

OOO

Once upon a time, in a land of royalty, knights, dragons and other beings of the like, there were two very unconventional girls, and our story begins with one of them. Her name was Kimberella Possible. Her parents also gave birth to her twin brothers a year after her own. Instead of taking her first steps, Kimberella somersaulted. As she grew older, she became a very adventurous girl. She would never wear a skirt, no matter how much her parents begged her.

One day she had fallen out of a tree and on top of a boy her own age. His name was Ron Stoppable, and he was a very clingy boy. After Kimberella had fallen on top of him, he felt as if he had been hit with cupid's arrow, and would not leave her side no matter how she tried to shake him. No matter what adventure she did, nothing was able to keep him away from her. Unlike her, her twin brothers were more interested in causing mischief using different spells and potions they had learned from their father.

As time went by, Kimberella became a very beautiful girl. Her red hair was always tied back into a ponytail, and she wore a modified pink dress, where she had sewed the skirt in the form of pants, thus making a loose yet not at all revealing adventure suit for herself. Whenever she went adventuring, she always wore a bag attached to her hip, filled with necessities such as food and different potions.

Even though she was not of the norm for girls, many men tried to capture her, after they had knocked Ron over, which they usually did in a matter of seconds. They thought they would be the one to tame the wild one known as 'The Impossible Possible'. No man ever succeeded though, for no man could ever keep up with her long enough other then Ron, which surprised everyone. Though Kim had grown up beautiful, Ron grew up awkward and scrawny with his blonde hair tied back into a short ponytail. After his 16th birthday, he asked Kimberella for a kiss. Kimberella had grown attached to the clumsy boy over the years, but felt nothing more then friendship towards him, so she kissed him on the cheek. Ron was so happy that he fainted.

One day her parents called her to them, and told her about the three balls that the royal family were having, in hope of finding suitors for their children. She was to go to the balls and act like a lady so as to try to win a husband. Her brothers were going to accompany her, for the King and Queen not only had four sons, but a daughter as well. Kimberella grudgingly agreed after her parents threatened to lock her in her room if she did not attend and behave.

OOO

The day of the first ball arrived, and the servants prepared Kimberella. Her hair was done up in a tight bun. There were slight traces of make-up upon her face and small diamonds in her ears. Her gown was the thing that seemed the most beautiful though. It was a deep green that matched her eyes, and slinked down to the ground, hugging her upper body, while rounding out at the bottom. There were also very light green, almost white, elbow length gloves upon her arms. Her brothers were dressed in suits that matched each other. Where's one jacket was red and their tie was black, the other's jacket was black and their tie red. They went to the ball, though Kimberella was upset the entire ride. She was still angry over her parent's threat towards her, and thus decided to let her brothers feel her wrath until they arrived, and for a long time afterwards.

When they arrived, even Kimberella was stunned at the beauty of the palace, but did her best to compose herself and act like a proper lady. She had been raised as a lady, and she was able to act like one, she just chose not to. Kimberella wandered entered on the maidens side, for the maidens went to one side to meet the sons, while the men went to the other side to meet the daughter. Kimberella did not care any for any of what she had seen of the princes. The oldest, Hector, was a blithering idiot who thought of nothing but a dream world that could never exist. The second eldest, Marcello, only spoke of himself, and what he thought of the events, not caring for her opinion on one topic. The youngest, twins by the names of Wallace and Walter, were nice enough, though reminded her too much of her own brothers for her to have any real interest in them.

After about an hour of wandering around and listening to pointless gossip from other girls, she went to the balcony to find some air that wasn't polluted with perfume or cologne from those seeking a royal mate. When she was outside though, she found another maiden in a white… froofy dress was the only way she could describe it. The maiden's hair was jet black and was let down her back and reached to her thighs. She felt an unknown force drawing her towards this stranger, and let herself move next to the girl. When she saw the maiden's face, she was surprised for two reasons. First off, the girl had very pale, green tinted skin. Secondly, the girl was sleeping. Kimberella decided to wake her up and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl jumped to a start and was shocked to see Kimberella in front of her. Kimberella introduced herself, and asked for the pale girl's name, where she was told that the girl was known as Shegora. The two girls began to talk, and Kimberella found out that this girl also shared her distain for the event, and would rather be climbing a mountain then there. The two girls connected wit that thought, and then began to talk the night away. They learned so much about each other, such as Kimberella almost breaking her arm from tripping on an ice chip and Shegora having her skirt ripped open in front of everyone at her l12th birthday. Kim admired Shegora's quick wit and feisty spirit, while Kimberella was admired for her endless joy and bubbly attitude. As the party came to and end and a woman bearing a striking resemblance to Shegora with an elegant air came out and told her that she was needed before leaving quickly. Shegora got up from her seat and was almost through the door when she turned around and placed a quick kiss on Kimberella's lips before rushing out. Kimberella was shocked, and gently touched her lips to see if it had really happened. She got up in a daze and went back to the ballroom, where her brothers pulled her towards them and bean questioning her about where she had been and if she and found a suitor. Kimberella could not answer though, for she could not even speak. She had such a warm feeling bubbling up in her that she was oblivious to everything until her eyes went to the places of the royal family, and saw Shegora among them. The pale green girl seemed to be searching the room for someone, and when her eyes met Kimberella's, a smile of utter joy spread across her face. Kimberella could not help but return the smile, which only made Shegora's even more radiant, if that was at all possible. They were calling the ending to the first ball, and hoped that they would all join them for tomorrows ball as well.

Kimberella then left with her brothers after sending a small wave and smile towards Shegora. Her brothers thought that her smile and wave was aimed toward one of the princes, and thus were very happy that there sister finally seemed to be acting like a normal maiden of her age.

After they arrived home, Kimberella greeted her parents cheerfully and was twirling around as she went to her room. The twins explained that they had seen her smiling at the princes. Needless to say, the parents were overjoyed, and decided to attend the ball with them the next night to see the progress of their daughter.

Meanwhile, Kimberella was reliving the kiss in her head over and over again. As she went to sleep, the image in her mind was that of princess Shegora and her defiant smirk.

After the ball, Shegora's mother, Queen Victoria, snuck into Shegora's room. Shegora was dancing and twirling around in utter joy over the events of the night, and to have finally received her first kiss. She then twirled into her mother, and actually apologized for it, which shocked the queen. She knew of her daughter's kiss, and knew that she had fallen badly for the redheaded adventurer. She had had one of her servants inform her of this girl, to protect her daughter in case this 'Kimberella' would take advantage of her. She was glad to find that she was a kind, though strange, girl, and seemed to suit her precious daughter nicely. Since her daughter seemed to be in such a good mood, she decided to let her be, for how often was it that her own daughter was polite to her? Queen Isabel went off the same way she had come, and wondered how much change would occur in her daughter if this continued.

OOO

Preparing for the next night, Kimberella eagerly waited for her attendants to come and help her. She had chosen a beautiful light blue ball gown to wear that evening, and had decided that her hair would be up in two buns, one on each side of her head. The dress was a dark blue and slightly more revealing then the last, for it was done in more the style of a foreign country, for the theme of that eve was to show respect to a foreign monarchy. Her dress was done in the style of something called 'Chegosam' and clung to her legs, though there was a slit on the left side to let her legs move more freely. The attendants were surprised at her enthusiasm, but did not question it.

As they arrived, Kimberella was surprised to find Ron at the ball as well, dressed up in some very strange pants with suspenders and a funny hat, which he later explained were something called 'lederhosen'. Kimberella did her best to escape from her parents and brothers before she headed to the balcony again, in hopes of meeting up with Shegora. Luckily Shegora was there, and in a black Mexican gown with a fan hanging from her wrist. Kimberella sneaked up upon the girl and wrapped her arms around her from behind while greeting her by whispering into her ear. Shegora smiled and greeted the girl. Kimberella then let go of her grip and faced the princess face-to-face. The two girls couldn't help but smile as they saw each other's beauty, and began to talk the night away.

Every so often, their legs would bump into each other, or their hands would overlap, but neither of them minded. They were both having more fun then they had ever had with another person before. As they stared at the now full moon, they turned to face each other and gazed longingly into each other's eyes before they passionately embraced one another. They had no idea how long they were in each other's arms, kissing each other, but it felt like an eternity before they heard a shriek of horror, causing them to separate. As Kimberella saw where the shriek had come from, all the color in her face drained. Her mother had been searching for her with her father AND the king and queen AND her brothers AND Ron. While most showed an utter look of horror, the queen looked as if she was exasperated with the stupidity around her.

Kimberella's parents quickly rushed over and grabbed their daughter yanking her away and off of the balcony. Before she was completely out of site, she gave Shegora a look of love so filled with passion that Shegora was almost knocked off of her feet.

On the ride home, Kimberella's parents couldn't stop treating her as if she was a criminal guilty of murder! Her brothers just sat quietly through the entire ride, until one of them muttered that it wasn't such a big surprise, causing their parents to shoot them a dirty look. They told Kimberella that she was to be locked in her room until all thoughts of the princess were out of her head, and she was willing to embrace men as her suitors. Kimberella was completely devastated that she would not be allowed to see her lover again. She quietly obeyed orders, knowing that, for once, she would not be able to go against her family's wishes.

OOO

Shegora was crying on her bed as her mother entered her room. At first, Shegora tried to make her mother leave, but she could not, so resigned to let her mother be there. Queen Victoria just sat down next to her daughter and gently let her hand rub her back in a soothing way, calming the girl down. Queen Victoria explained how she had a plan for the two girls to see each other once more, though it would take some bravery on her daughter's part. Shegora listened intently, making sure not to forget a single word that came out of her mother's mouth. Never before had she felt such a deep connection to her mother, and she wished that it could have come sooner, and under less serious matters.

OOO

The next eve the parents and brothers of Kimberella went to the ball to show their respect for the royal family, and how sorry they were about their misfit of a daughter. After they had been gone for about half an hour, Kimberella heard a knock upon her window. She opened it to discover a hooded figure with a long black cape. The figure pulled back the cape to reveal that she was non other then Queen Victoria herself. Kimberella automatically bowed before her queen. The queen told her to get up and tossed a bag towards her. Inside of the bag was a splendorous silver gown that sparkled like the stars, a silver mask with pearls embedded into it, and two glass slippers with detailed carvings into each one. The queen ordered her to change quickly so that they could be on their way to the ball. When Kimberella questioned the queen as to her motive, she would only reply that it was for her daughter. As Kimberella finished getting dressed, the queen escorted her outside, where she was surprised to find Ron at the head of the carriage.

Ron explained that he loved Kimberella and knew her well enough as to know that she would never be his. Kimberella could not help but shed tears, and gave the only man who had ever accepted her a kiss with all the love she felt for him. Ron was flabbergasted to say the least, he couldn't even get a clear hold on the reins until the queen smacked some sense into him, literally.

As they arrived at the palace, the queen gave Kimberella an explanation of the plan. Kimberella understood and went to execute it, while Queen Victoria made sure that no one would interfere.

Kim hurried up the steps of the palace, and went to where she knew her love would be, towards the balcony, and even with her uniquely colored hair, no one recognized her because of the mask. When she passed through the curtain of the balcony, she was utterly horrified by what she saw. Her beloved was not only kissing someone else, but a man at that! Kimberella could not help but scream, causing the two in the embrace to part. Kimberella was in such a rage that she took the shoe she was going to give to Shegora and threw it at her with all her might before running away.

She knew that she could not go back to her home, and had nowhere else to go then the place where she and Shegora were supposed to meet, so she decided to follow orders as if everything had gone as planned. She went into the Enchanted Forest, where she knew a cottage waited for her. As she entered she placed the right glass slipper in the window, somewhat wishing that everything would be as it was planned. Shegora would use the slipper to locate her, and then they would live happily ever after within the forest, having many grand adventures.

Before she could stop herself, she broke down crying in the loss she had felt, and how she was going to spend the rest of her life alone, because the only one she could love did not love her back.

OOO

After Kimberella had run off, the king came from behind the curtain and congratulated his daughter on getting rid of 'that troublesome girl'. He then went back to the ball in a much better mood. As soon as he was out of sight, Shegora bid the man she had early embraced to leave and broke into tears, holding the glass slipper to her face. She did not understand her mother's twisted plan, unless she had been against the union all along. Shegora quickly placed the thought out of her head. If her mother did not want her with Kimberella, then she would have done everything in her power to keep the two apart.

Shegora quickly gathered her bags, and was about to leave when her mother stopped her. Shegora was confused at her mother's protest to her leaving, which caused the seed of doubt to once again grow in her mind. The seed was quickly stamped out when Queen Victoria explained that if she were to leave halfway through the ball, she would almost certainly be stopped by her father, and then the illusion and the pain caused from it would be for naught. If she were to leave tomorrow with the young man, then her father would suspect nothing as to their real plans. Shegora silently nodded in agreement and put her things away. She then somberly went back to the ball and tried to keep her mind off of Kimberella until the morning.

OOO

As the carriage neared the Enchanted forest, Queen Victoria explained exactly how the slippers worked. They were a pair, and thus could not bear to be apart. All she would have to do was say 'I am wrong without my right', and the carvings on the shoe would change to a map that would direct her to the other.

Queen Victoria had used them when she was the Princess, and in love with a noble that was not high enough ranked to be able to marry her. She ran away from her home, only the noble did not come with her, saying he valued his position to much to give it all up for some 'romantic fantasy'. She then returned home and married the first man her parents had arranged, not caring about love anymore. Over time she had grown to tolerate her husband, but that did not stop her from seeking passion elsewhere, for she knew that at her age, there would be no consequences, unlike before.

Before Shegora left, she asked her mother why she had to kiss the man, if she could have just said that she felt like swimming or the like. The queen responded with three answers. One, it would seriously piss off the king, which he greatly deserved. Second, if being told that two lovers were to go out, he would not have them escorted, and would grant them their privacy, instead of a normal outing where there would have been tons of security. And third, If Kimberella could forgive and understand Shegora's place after the previous night, then she was truly worthy of being with Shegora.

Shegora could nod, for she did not know how to respond to her mother's partial confession of hate towards her father, though she understood it. She quickly grabbed her bags and gave her mother a hug goodbye before the carriage departed. She then spoke the magic words to the slipper, which caused the carvings on it to glow and shift around. The followed the directions until she reached a cottage. She then proceeded to knock on its door.

Kimberella heard the door knock, and her heart couldn't help but flip, hoping it was the princess. Her mind told her tat it was irrational, since she had already chosen another. She glumly answered the door, but not before noticing that the slipper was glowing. As the door opened, she felt something knock her over. It was only when she regained her sense did she realize that she had just been tackled into a hug. As she saw the familiar green tinted black hair, she grabbed the woman's shoulders and got a good look at her before asking why she had kissed a man.

Shegora explained the plan as calmly as she could, which was not very. She was so emotional that she was crying through her entire story. Kimberella pulled her to her breast and rubbed her hair, telling her that it was fine, she understood that it was for the best. And now they could peacefully live out their lives in the Enchanted Forest, where non would seek them. They then began to gently kiss each other, savoring everything, as they knew they would have the rest of their lives together.

OOO

Epilogue

The queen visited regularly, always glad for an excuse to leave the castle and see her granddaughter. The little girl of seven years of age shared her mom's green skin and her mommy's green eyes, though it was a mystery as to why her hair was bright pink. With help from the forest elves' magic, Shegora had become pregnant with their little Simone.

Ron visited them once a year, on Simone's birthday. He had been banned from the Enchanted Forest except for the one exception each year. He had tried to smuggle out a rare, hairless rodent. He claimed that he was going to take care of 'Rufus' as liked to call it, but the High Council of Elves did not trust. It was only at the threat of keeping Simone away from the elves entirely that let Simone's 'unca Won' visit her every year.

The two girls, now women, lived off of the land and had many adventures. They swam races against the mere-folk. They outran the jackalope. They even learned some magic from the elves, which earned them great respect among the forest creatures, for no other humans, even a half human, had ever been able to even grasp at true magic. The elves were even training little Simone, and hoping that she would one day mate with one of their own, which neither parent objected to as long as Simone was happy with the decision.

When the King had found out about his daughter running away, he had almost sent the entire army after her, but the queen stopped him, using his own logic, which she hated, against him. She convinced him that such a daughter would have no merit to bring to the family name, and was as good as dead the moment she had even began to think of women in someway other then as fellow breeders. The king consented, and decided to leave his now ex-daughter alone.

As for the Possibles, they were so humiliated by the scandal that they moved far away, and no one knew where to contact them.

Kimberella and Shegora knew they did not have the conventional fairytale ending, but then again, when had either of them ever been conventional?

OOO

Author's notes: There might be a sequel, starting from where it left off before the epilogue. It'll show their first few days of forest life, then how Simone came to be, and such. If you want a sequel, then review, otherwise I won't bother, because unless you review or fav me, I have no idea if people like my work or not.


End file.
